


Great love

by Daddyburrito



Series: Mobuhan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Desperation, F/M, Fake Marriage, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Miscarriage, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: How will you stay faithful?
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Series: Mobuhan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942702





	Great love

Moblit had biggest regret in his life a regret that can't be forgotten by himself he had broke someone's heart someone's that is too important at him his most love one his great love the one that he cared most he used to be faithful he used to be loyal but it's all ruined when he hurt someone because he hide his feelings on him Doing what he didn't know or without even realizing He married a person that H edidnt know just to hide his feelings on her Knowing that can hurt his most important person He married a woman that never loved and Appreciated him but he still become loyal person but still eventually leave him And what's worse after that? His wife that he married died When she died he never cared he never actually love her or he just pretended for her Why? It's because he only love one person He only took his loyalty to a one person and it was only his Hange His leader his superior The only woman tagt he cared the only woman that he can handle that no one can't Levi had said it even him can't belive that he did it He wasn't blaming him nor lose his trust Levi is married after all but he still cares on Hange but not as what he did Actually he was jelous on his care on Hange though he never love her A man like him is rare and Why it's all ruined He ruined his own faithfulness at the person he loved he did it to hide his feelings and Now he regrets all of them wishing that he never did it Wishing that he can bring back the past but he can't he had did it And for him doing that were worthless it ended up him being unlucky and his wife that he married left him for other man that wasn't caring on him and at end She died because of his abuse He had shown his care at her but its all useless She was blind He chooses wrong person Yes he said that there many woman but nothing can pair what Hange had She's the only one that he seemed and take his patient he was shy guy and because of his shyness it ended up with worse result The worst result is this the worst result is heartbreak that he did at Hange He loved her from start but it's all wasted its all ruined He doesn't want to love others He knew that there's destiny and it was her only He had met anyone There's Nifa but  
It's like. He doesn't care at all he doesn't seen loving her He knew that she was Hange's Freind and he can let if ruin by him He's a man that only sees a person and it was her Only she was his great love but he still cares He stayed with her He still cares but it has limits He wanted space but he can't just live her with all Happenings now that turned out worse He knew that she needs him She needs his care all of him He was the only one that can comfort her cheer her up and all He still ding know why he did it as he loved her and he knew what would have Hange felt he consoderef him self weak And its the reowsn why he left her  
Just to take some Random woman and married her quick Ashe can what's the worst thing he did His wedding was her birthday he gave her Her worst gift he knew what will be Hange felt He must help her at that time but he can't he can't do what he did anymore as he did that but he tried but it wasn't like I past now he had limits with it Even if he wanted it he really can't do it He wants to avoid loving her He wants to avoid her but he can't He was soft person even if it hurts he still does he still cared he never cares on something as he really don't know what to do after that but he still stayed even if it hurts at him and mostly her. Hange had suffered most too her heart was crushed the people that she trusted most broke her heart he lied that he love her  
What's worse? He is her Assistant The faithful one she thought that he was that Hange knew that he loved her but its rejected Hange thought he would be rejected by her but wasnt He's the onw who reject her Forcing himself to marry a woman that he doesn't know nor love Still he was her only great love Prente ding herself not in pain Hange suffered from Depression mostly when her entire sqoqd died Nifa the woman that she only trust and honestly she hoped that Moblit would have married him but wasn't nor Nifa can't and she's the one who can cheer her up Levi doesn't understand her much It's only him that she saw but Maybe he did To and Erwin ofcoarse she would have chance on him but he died He was important to her too but he died she's the only one single after Her most trusted assistant nearly Betrayed her but she didn't plant an anger to him she still trust him but not that as before she didn't treat him the way she treat she needs to avoid falling to him but Still they are still freinds but nkt as closer they need limits and honesty he felt bad how much she suffered to this but for Hange herself she thinks she's desperate and selfish for him but she really just appricate him love him because he's caring  
The only man can support and undestand her Like him, Hange hides her feeling and that's the reosn why they reached at that state. It was his wedding day and Hange should have come this And Moblit doesn't want her to go to his own wedding as he knew that would have break her heart but  
She doesn't listen she really wants to go and support him she was too proud of him on getting married she doesn't want to ruin his wedding She'll try to hide her feelings for him Just to support him the way he did at her but inside it really hurts she wants to explode and cry loud but can't this makes it worse she doesn't undestand herself that she can be that Depress with Erwins death and her squad death are still fresh at her this also affects her and When she needs him Hes not there he chooses another life or woman Forcefully she wants to get angry at him but can't and she doesn't want to ruin his wedding it was most important for him and she wants or wished that it was her instead if she convince her feelings and he did it too but it's late. Hange prepared herself She's excited for this but she didn't knew if she will go or not knowing that this breaks her heart but she really need to go and she had thinked that twice and that wlufk be same and it still hurts for her but ne needs to see him enjoying but not her  
Shell try Even Levi will arrive her He invited him along with his wife and she's able to attend there too She was his Freind Just Freind. As Hange wakes up, She rushed knowing that she would be late she knew that he wants simple so she did the same as simple Not beautiful as his bride but she's more so plier but riding on them so she would have nkt out of place and even if she's crying for whole weeks almost nearly a month she keeps trying to be strong and she just become a Commader after Erwin too many things happened but she syajed strong but she really wants to cry out loud but she did this hiding curling herself up and she needs him but can't she wasn't close at Levi's wife and she doesn't want her not because she's jealous nor she didn't hate her or just ignore they weren't like Nifa and Nanaba. Hange didn't remember her birthday was today but him did He also the onw that made this day as his wedding day Without knowing that this will destroy her letting her watch as she love him right on her birthday like fuck he said why? Why today it wasn't his wife decision its him Hw was an idiot still wants to hide his goddammed feelings for her or what's going on his mind nor her family of his wife  
Didn't do it neither. Hange just watched him to the aisle she saw how handsome he is Wishing that should have been her but wasn't He knew that she's here and he knew that hurts at him too but he just had to hide it he still trying to look through her on that day watching her seeing her smile was fine but he knew that it wasn't for her for the woman that arriving Forcing himself that to married a woman Hange watches how they annouced as couples it brought her into well she fell through that she feels that someone stabs her heart many times  
Her mind was screanjng she's screaming inside but she just hide it by smiling just for him even if it hurts much and after his wedding he stayed he stayed to he assinat and she was glad that he stayed alive with that danger he Survive she wants that she's the one who stipped and not allow him to go for his wife and she went but follow that she should stay alert and safe and now she still alive and strong without him but he still wants to support him and with years passed its same but everything changes goes by they had met another friend She had met some one but not like Moblit he wasn't special like him and what's her appricatin? He saw the ocean He dreamt this too With her but as friend only that's her dream only even if it's not couples but she wants to see it with him and She knew that he would have sketched it everything and she wasn't close at his wife as she didn't trust her She's also jealous at that  
But she wants that he still stayed for her and still support her as his still superior she had gave him his limitations on her balancing not to fall her but Hw still want to care her but Hange starts to act mature and he was proud of that but it still hurts as it's because she broke her heart maybe she's too childish for it or she really don't know what to do after that heartbreak  
With Years passed manu things changed they got matured and everything went serious yet he's still their to comfort her and His wife doesn't care at him afterall she didn't mind him and what's worse His wife left him for another man and He didn't suffer He needs her He needs her support he was weaker than her even if he'd the one who supports her As things got worse to day They just went to Markey for own good Finding their enemy and discovering more truth andEren himswld wanted to Start war  
So many things happened like They discovered ocean new things even new foods and Yes Moblit still scolds her but she never feel this well after what he did at her it was like woertleds but she still did it And  
They also made their plan from two sides on how will they save it with Histories cowmd and her chain of command Eren found Reiner and starts another war but he involve them for their help and Moblit admits that he's jelous at new guy Hange seems he's more important or Moblit just didn't trust him and hate him but he still be his Freind too but ask and told him not to fall oon her or avoid her and afterall he's still caring And Sasha died She cried here too but it wasn't like her closest but it also broke her hewet and because of what Eren did he was imprisoned and The omws that killed Sasha had their karma but 5ye kid is just understandable but they don't trust asshe killed Sasha. Historia is pregnant now and Eren was imprisoned and he Dienst want her to sacrifice or it was historias plan to get away with royal riles that she can be sacrificed Eren now changed From looking his eld from mirror he tried to be brave after loosing Sasha and everythinh his Freind can't undestand him neither and he wants to make his plan that everyone might against to him while he was there Hange and Moblit were there too Ofc he stayed with her Hange was wrong as he knew Moblit had told her not to talk but sue never listen again she keeps insisting him on why saying to fight or more as she was against at him too and she knew 5hat he ws right all the way but she thinked of Historia too and both of them were right and they just don't undestand each other and with Erens hit annoyed with that he got mad at Hange and plant his anger 9n her She was scared and shocked on his ambience Moblit was same he vang belive that the only child that he supports is now like that As older person he wants to each him a lesson as a dare not to touch her and after seeing how Eren carried her and gripped her collar he gets angry too probably worse than before when He depends her on militar police He did the same on wht he did then but he also shouted at Eren and the two neqleu got into fight but refuse at end But he got hurt that made Hange worried thinking his wife would have worried but it looks like she worried woerse. They all went together in one room or Moblit took her in room He reads that her world is destroyed he knew that she's suffering and he wants to do comfort her bit he's still shy even if her wife is dead and he completely forgot that or her as she's the one who broke his hewet too it was all acting only not real. He saw her how she curled up sitting and hugging her legs and he followed and watch her 

"Ugh! How much hard to be commander Erwin Damm it I wish you're alive..." She said 

"Are you okay? Commander?," He asked and comforts her 

"I'm fine Hey Tommorrows your day off right? Your wife needs you" She replied and changed the topic 

He didn't answeree her but she's proud that she called by him as Commader that comforts her and She knew that he's hurt and she wants to ask her but she's way shy on it she's not overreacting and as friend she really want to do and ask him too 

"Are you okay? You got hurt You got hurt because you of me a your wife is ging to he worried... ' She asked 

" I'm fine Hange! Wait you got hurt too? I've told you not to talk at him" he replied 

"But! Moblit I'm the commander it's my dutu to talk on his action we didn't know what he can do" She insisted him 

"But Hange it ended up you and us hurt"  
He scold her 

She didn't listen at him at that time as she didn't face him and he doesn't want to talk or open his mouth but wanted it he wants to talk at her even her wants to talk at him but she can't and she would rant out on him and told all her feelings that she was hurtled by him bit doesn't want to get into fight She doesn't want to get angry she knww that shes scary and she should have did that at Eren but she's not in good state at that time about an hour ago 

"Hange are you okay wait are you crying why? You got hurt Hange look I'm still here.." He said 

"fuck! I'm okay I mean yeah I'm okay" She replied and hides her feelings again 

"Hange Please tell me how you feel... I know that hurts to you I didn't leave you I didn't die Ims till here." He begged 

"I said I'm fine! That's it I'm fine! Leave me alone please.." She begged too

"But.." He asked 

"Shut up" She said shortly as she started to get angry 

"Hange calm down please stay still stay cool  
Don't stress your self up" Moblit replied 

"Fuck it! Fuck fuck!" She curses and kicked the chair on her surroundings 

"Please calm down!" He asked 

Tears fell on her eyes but she keeps hiding her real feelings but he knew that she's cueing he wants to hug her but he can't he knew that and he has wife but she's dead anyways so who cares he didn't care at that  
Or to her he cared more to Hange even of he had wife then but he cares but its worthless seeing Hange in breakdown breaks his hewet and he really wants to stop her but he will be affected she's tooo angry and in breakdown state not because she left by him but she's too stressed and That enters her mind its still fresh on her mind or she didn't undestand herself or she needs his hug ie she's just trying to be soft even if she wants it 

"What do you want?telling me If I'm okay!? Got hurt" She asked 

"y-yeah" He replied shortly 

"I'm tired of this I think we need space I mean yeah It's for your wife Or I just avoid myself to fall for you because it's hard Moblit It's hard You know that right? You said that yih don't want me to get hurt physically or to anyone and Look you're the only one who did it I trusted yuy You're too faithful but what you did You broke my heart You know What? I still love you but I can't because it's too late I want to told your feelings but I'm scared I'm weak am I fucking selfish Desoarete? Just to have you? Yes Moblit it really hurts on what happened and what's worse You almost forgot my birthday and what you did then? You literally do it on my birthday I don't know but.. " She confornted him and she cried and breaksdown 

"I just did it because... I love you Hange I mean Yeah I have. A feelings on you I'm sorry Hange" He confessed and apologized 

"But it's too late We can't bring back the past and If we can back our time but can't You broke my heart but you know what I still trust you I don't know how I feel I don't know How to feel if I'm mad or not? " She replied 

"You're right Well it's too late now... You know what I should have a child but Why would i? Yes I'll take care of them but I don't love my wife so what will I do forced sht love? Fuck This is all my fault" He blamed himself 

"It's ours 8 hide my feelings as I. Thought I'm going to reject you but wasn't but yore the one who did it" She replied 

"Hange.. Well Umm.. I had to say this and I'm sorry if it's late Hange My wife is dead nearly a year ago who cares about her 8 dimt6care either that bitch chooses jerk over me She got a karma she deserve it" He said 

"She's still your wife! You guys are still married! Why you didn't make a chance?" Hange confront at her again

"But 8 domt love her as your the one that i love! You're only you're the only 9me Hange!" He confesses 

"if you just-" Hange cuts her words 

He didn't made her any words Moblit smashed his lips on her after grabbing her arms Untill he wraps his arms on her waist His kisses are unexpected It gets deeper and deeper his tongue trying to find hers  
And she's just shocked but her tears are falling but starting to turned On over his deep kiss in few moments Hange kissed him back she slid her tongue inside his and their tongue started to compete to each other he deepened his kiss even more as she's not doing it or she's letting herself for him as he nipped her lips and lick them moans were already made due to their fiery and passionate kiss Untill they stopped doing it 

"Why did you do that?" Hange asked him

"Don't dare to ask 8 want it Hange did you get pregnant?" He asked 

"Um no I mean I'm sorry I killed them I was desparete I mean I got miscarriage I can't even kill them but Yeah they die who would care them" Hange said 

"Really!? Why you didn't even tell me this!?  
Fuck!" He replied Angrily but he's starting to cry 

"You're the ones who. Left me" She replied 

"But that doesn't matter Hange! I know it's all my fault Fuck this feelings If these don't really matter then I can take care of. You hangs but it's late!" He raised his voice 

Hange was shocked on him or. He just misterpreted hanbs They could have a child but it got miscarriage due to her emotional breakdown. He couldnt comtrol himself he's I'm mid angry and mid sadness as knowing that his child got loss because of him he didn't knew who to blame nor hurting Hange over what she did still. He doesn't blame. Her but himself did. Later on he didn't kiss her but still staring at her in serious way Untill he take all of her clothes from her coat Untill her blouse and pants including panties She's already naked  
Hange wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper and deeper like what they did Hange helped him to take his shirt off and his pants Hange couldnt wait She ripped her shirt and deepened his kiss. Untill Hange pushed him. To. The bead the two. Waited for this This the ome that he wants He wanted her only her As he was his great love and Following on Hange's miscarriage he wants to make another one Since he doesn't care on his wife but he's still married making Hange still a miss tress but she doesn't care on it anyone asshe loved him. Once they are both naked she kissed his sensitive necks and gave them a love bites her hand played and plunged his member inside hers as she started to ram her hips and thust her body on him Hange began Grinding her hips om him Her movements were rough and fast That's she's like jumping and Mounting a horse  
He grabs her ass to make her pace even more faster Untill he pushed her and make his own move that is same He trapped hef wrist by his own hands while his other hands are playing her breast his body are moving at her sliding his cock inside and out while grinding his hips on her His movements are pretty unwanted but she wants this but it's like rape but it's their intent 9r Hange asked and forced him too  
Even if he doesn't want it she did it too  
Due to their hard feelings to each other due to their desperation Selfishness it made out  
Them to this like what happened to them They rent like this They took far. His movements keeps faster and past her He keeps ramming his body 9m her thrusting his body real hard and past and deep and fast to her She cried out of pleasure she let herself into this he'll make sure that she'll get pregnant. His mouth played with her breast along with his tongue that licks her body from biting them deep and makimg them bleed sooner due to his movements at her She finally reached her climax and Later faimtdd due to what he did. When they both wake up Hange unable to move he did make her like Im flu her entire body stiffen and froze especially her below body even her legs unable to move but she realized that he's hugging her a hug that she are longing for 

"What did you do? Did you just do that Fuck Moblit how do we went through this?" She asked 

"Who cares my wife doesn't love me either So who cares atleast I love you Hange Can you love me again Promise I'll be faithful again" He begged 

"Moblit You're really faithful but you know what I don't know if I'm ready or not I'm starting go move forward and forget that but for another chance? How will 8 do. That if I adapt myself falling at you by nkt that anymore?" She replied 

"I can Please Hange Make me some chance another chance.. And this is not what I'm looking for Hange it's you...." He conceded again 

They both cuddled and Hange admitted that he likes him but it starting out like she Dienst gonna love him or she's not ready anymore But He'll make sure he will make. A chance but how? He's the one who did this at first but due to her incoming prrgamcy that's all what she wants but Moblit still wants her but Hange really love him She still love him but she didn't know what to felt after what he did that happens she didn't know what to do T8 him now if she's going to turt him but she still considered him as faithful as he never left her at end With these moths of them he did what he did but Hange adapts the previous one not years ago but she also started to fallback at him as she still did She really doesn't admit it but he knew it no need to be a confrontation but by actions louder than words he still prefer it than confession and its even better as it not makes it too late and if he did it from start he won't end up. Like this they won't start out from beginning again And now He's going to be father and yes He rergewt on what he did at her He raped her but wasn't he really can't hurt her physically nor her feelings Still she trust him she still love him She still forgive 9n what he did As she understabd her and if they didn't hdie their feelings then and confessed early this won't happened but at End They still have a chanvce as they confessed and start somethunv new again not as lovers only but at End they really fixed everything for both of them and she knew that he's not married and it's all act only so He still married her I'm real again Well she's his great love Not any other woman She's the one who he understand no Mather who she is as she's his great and only that he wants Untill end not any other woman.


End file.
